criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
To Die or Not to Die
Read also: To Die or Not to Die Dialogues To Die or Not to Die (Case #22) is the twenty-second case of the game and the first in the Historical Center district. Case Background The victim was an actor named Jacob Dawks, who was crushed by a sandbag on the stage of Grimsborough Theater. The killer was the stage director, Phineas Fine, who killed Jacob because he considered the victim a bad actor and thought that he would ruin his peace. According to Phineas, Jacob was ruining Phineas' new play called Hamlet since he was a bad actor. Phineas had also tried to fire Jacob a lot of times but the role was secured by a binding contract which prevents Dawks from getting terminated at will. He said that Jacob had a bad tone and that he used to misbehave with everyone. The killer then told the team that Jacob had to be replaced, or the theater company would be bankrupt before the end of the month. Victim *'Jacob Dawks '(he was crushed by a sandbag on the stage of Grimsborough Theater) Murder Weapon *'Sandbag' Killer *'Phineas Fine' Suspects Sheila MacCarthy.png|Sheila MacCarthy Phineas Fine.png|Phineas Fine Nellie Appleton.png|Nellie Appleton Margaret Littlewood.png|Margaret Littlewood Desmond Galloway.png|Desmond Galloway Killer's Profile *The killer wears make-up. *The killer drinks wine. *The killer wears fur. *The killer uses anti-aging cream. *The killer is 45 years old. Crime Scenes 1. Grimsborough Theater.png|Grimsborough Theater 2. Backstage.png|Backstage 3. Jacob's Room.png|Jacob's Room 4. Jacob's Bed.png|Jacob's Bed 5. Galloway's Antique Shop.png|Galloway's Antique Shop 6. The Shop Entrance.png|The Shop Entrance Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Grimsborough Theater. (Clues: Sandbag, The Victim's Body) *Autopsy The Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Sheila about the murder. *Examine Sandbag. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (00:30:00) *Ask Phineas about Jacob Dawks. *Investigate Jacob's Room. (Clues: Torn Playbill) *Examine Torn Playbill. (Result: Playbill) *Examine Playbill. (Result: Note) *Ask Nellie about the note. *Speak to Margaret. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2: *Investigate Galloway's Antique Shop. (Clues: Stack of Papers) *Talk to Margaret. *Investigate Galloway's Antique Shop. (Clues: Box of Props) *Examine Box of Props. (Result: Knife) *Analyze Knife. (06:00:00) *Examine Newspapers. (Result: Review) *Ask Desmond about the review. *Investigate Jacob's Bed. (Clues: Drawer, Torn Paper) *Examine Drawer. (Result: Photograph) *Talk to Nellie about the photograph. *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Letter) *Ask Sheila about the letter. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3: *Investigate Backstage. (Clues: Pulley) *Examine Rope. (Result: Fibres) *Analyze Fibres. (06:00:00) *Talk to Phineas. *Talk to Sheila. *Speak to Desmond about the play. *Investigate The Shop Entrance. (Clues: Human Skull) *Examine Skull. (Result: Powder) *Analyze Powder. (06:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation: *Ask Desmond Galloway for decorating advice. *Investigate Galloway's Antique Shop. (Clues: Certificate) *Examine Certificate. (Result: Lord Bygone's Certificate) *Buy the stylish clock from Desmond Galloway. (Reward: 200 XP) *Propose help to Margaret Littlweood. *Investigate Jacob's Room. (Clues: Empty Plate) *Examine Empty Plate. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (03:00:00) *Talk to Magaret Littlewood about the cookie thief. (Reward:' Burger') *Talk to Sheila MacCarthy about her problem. *Investigate Grimsborough Theater. (Clues: Broken Mask) *Examine Broken Mask. (Result: Sheila's Mask) *Give back her italian mask to Sheila MacCarthy. (Reward: Harlequin Vest, Venetian Mask) *Investigate Next Case. (3 stars) Category:Cases Category:Historical Center